


Cuddles Help

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Frank doesn’t know what to do when Hazel is upset.





	Cuddles Help

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

Frank didn’t understand a lot of things, but girls and emotions were the most confusing thing to him. So, when Hazel started to cry he had no idea. 

“Um, it’s okay.” Frank awkwardly patted her back. 

“No, it’s not!” She screamed.

Frank was freaked out and didn’t know what to do. “Sorry...you’re right it’s not okay.” 

Hazel hits his shoulder hard. “Why would you say that?!” 

“I’m sorry! What do you want me to do?” 

“Cuddle me!” 

“Okay.” Frank pulled her into his chest and held her. 

She sobbed and sobbed until she fell asleep. So, apparently cuddling a girl when she was on her period is a good idea.


End file.
